When a portable mobile display device is used in an outdoor environment, it is necessary to increase the brightness of the display screen to recognize the image displayed in the display screen due to strong external light intensity.
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel may achieve the purpose of increasing brightness by increasing the driving current of the pixel. When the current increases, the voltage drop at the cathode will be greatly increased, resulting in lower display uniformity of the display panel.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.